


Need a Ned

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Female Friendship, Gen, Nancy Drew References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You know what we need?”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Kasie Hines
Kudos: 10





	Need a Ned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 682 "mystery"

“You know what we need?” said Kasie, over lunch. “Ned Nickerson.”

Bishop frowned. “Who?”

“Are you telling me that you never read _Nancy Drew_?”

“Of course I did, but it’s been a long time since… Wait, wasn’t Ned her boyfriend? I don’t remember him being around much.”

“Exactly,” said Kasie. “Low-maintenance. Just what you need when you’re busy solving mysteries, a guy who’s only around when you need him.

“That _would_ be nice,” Bishop agreed. “Any idea where I can find a guy like that?”

“Other than the works of Carolyn Keene? Nope.”

“Bummer,” said Bishop, and they both laughed.

THE END


End file.
